Jonathan Kent
'''Jonathan Kent is the husband of Martha Kent, adoptive father of Clark Kent and son of Hiram and Jessica Kent. He died in 2005. History Jonathan was born and raised in Smallville. While a teenager he attended Smallville High, and played for the Smallville Crows. He also dated Nell Potter, the aunt of Lana Lang. After High School he attended Metropolis University where he met Martha Clark, whom he began dating, and eventually married, facing much protest from Martha's father, William Clark. They then moved into the Kent Farm and became apart of the Smallville community. During the First Meteor Shower in 1989 as they were driving, they came across the infant Kal-El, whose ship had crashed closed to their truck. They adopted the young boy, and Martha named him Clark. While heading home they ran into Lionel Luthor and his young son, Lex, whom they helped escape. As a favor, Jonathan had Lionel draw up false adoption papers for Clark, provided Joanthan convince Bill Ross, father of Pete Ross, into selling his creamed corn factory, an act which Jonathan regreted for the rest of his life. Jonathan acted as both a father and moral compass to Clark as he grew up, and also had a long-standing rivalry with the Luthors and Clark's biological father, Jor-El, as each had questionable goals for Clark. When Clark had poisoned himself with Red Kryptonite after Jonathan scolded him for causing Martha to miscarry their son, Jonathan confronted Jor-El and asked for a way to stop Clark. In response, Jor-El temporarily provided Jonathan with Kryptonian abilities, which later caused Jonathan to have severe cardiac problems. After Clark began searching for the Stones of Power, Jonathan's health began to decline, and he began to suffer from Heart Attacks. When Clark finally found the three Stones, and the second meteor shower began, Jonathan and Martha were held kidnapped by Jason Teague, who wanted the Crystal of Knowledge. Jonathan managed to fight off Jason, as a meteor struck the house. In 2005, Jonathan ran for Kansas State Senator against Lex Luthor, with Lois Lane as his campaign manager. When it was discovered Jonathan had won, he recieved a call from an unkown caller, who asked to meet him in the barn. As he went to meet him, he came across Clark, who had witnessed his fiancee, Lana Lang, die. With help from Jor-El Clark was able to alter time to avoid Lana's death, but was not able to stop Jonathan from meeting the mysterious caller, Lionel Luthor. Lionel tried blackmailing Jonathan into giving him influence over Jonathan's decisions, but Jonathan retailated and attacked Lionel. The sudden action came with a consequence, as Jonathan began to have a heart attack, and died soon after. Physical Appearence Jonathan is tall with golden blonde hair. He usually wore work jeans and boots and plaid shirts. He also had a signature watch and jacket. During his senatorial campaign, he began to wear business attire more often. Category:Smallville Characters Category:Main Characters